Amitiée compromise
by tara99
Summary: Un nouveau est arrivé a Poudlard. Tout le monde l'adore, sauf Hermione...
1. Chapitre 1: le nouveau

**Chapitre 1 : Le nouveau**

« Venez vite, j'ai trouvé un compartiment vide ! »

D'un seul coup, Hermione fut bousculé par Ron, Harry et Neville. Puis Luna rentra tranquillement et Hermione pu enfin renter et s'installer. C'était le dernier compartiment libre. Harry, Ron et Neville étaient à côté et Hermione s'assit prés de Luna qui avait l'air très intéressée par le filet à bagage.

« Bonjour, vous voulez quelque chose ? »

C'était le chariot à bonbons.

« Trois paquets de chocogrenouille, un de fondants au chaudron, deux de pâte à grenouille et quatre de dragée de bertie-crochue, s'il vous plait.

-Dix mornilles et quatre noises. »

Harry lui tendit l'argent et Ron se précipita sur les bonbons. Après avoir mangé la moitié des bonbons en à peine une heure, une silhouette apparut derrière la porte du compartiment.

« Bonjour, je suis nouveau et je cherche une place où s'asseoir.

-Rentre, il y a une place à côté d'Hermione, dit Ron en montrant Hermione. »

Le jeune garçon rentre et s'installe.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Harry.

-Alex Sommers

-Tu es nouveau, mais tu étais dans une autre école de magie, avant ?

-Oui, j'étais à Durmenstrang pendant les cinq premières années.

-Ah, grogna Ron. Tu connais donc Monsieur Victor Krum.

-Oui, bien sur, mais… disons qu'on ne s'entendait pas trop.

-Bienvenue au club des anti-Vicky, alors.

-Ron ! protesta Hermione.

-Tu connais Krum, Hermione ? s'étonna Alex.

-Ben, c'est-à-dire qu'on était amis en quelque sorte, tu vois ?

-Non, ce qu'Hermione essaie de te dire, annonça Ron avec un grand sourire, c'est qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus que des amis.

Hermione, toute rouge, lança un paquet de fondants au chaudron sur Ron, prit son livre « Vie et mœurs des centaures » et se plongea dans sa lecture sans un mot.

« Tu commences bien l'année toi ! lança Alex, sarcastique.

-Si tu me connaissais depuis plus de cinq minutes, tu saurais que je lis ce que je veux et que je déteste qu'on me dérange quand je lis. »

Le reste du voyage se déroula calmement, Hermione lisait, Luna rêvait et les quatre garçons rigolaient en racontant à Alex l'essentiel de ce qu'il faut savoir sur les différents profs.

Vers six heures, le train arriva à Poudlard, Hagrid accueilli Harry, Ron et Hermione à grand coup de main-assiète dans le dos et souhaita la bienvenue à Alex. Etant nouveau, il serait réparti dans une des maisons par le choipeaux magique, avec les premières années. Harry, Ron, Neville et Alex montèrent dans une des calèches, laissant Hermione et Luna dans une autre calèche avec Parvatti et Lavande. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, elle était déjà à moitié pleine. Ils s'assirent et attendirent que Dumbledor parle.

« Bonjour à tous, je ne vais pas faire attendre trop longtemps les premières années. Je voulais juste signaler qu'il y a un nouveau dans l'école : Alex Sommers qui rentrera directement en sixième année. Il sera donc réparti dans une maison par le choipeaux magique avec les premières années. »

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur Mc Gonagal et des premières années visiblement très impressionnés.

« Béatrice Agora.

Serdaigle.

Amanda Bates.

Poussouffle.

…

Alex Sommers »

La salle eue l'air de se réveiller et tout le monde attendit sans un bruit la réponse.

« Gryfondor »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement accueilli Alex qui vint s'asseoir entre Ron et Hermione. Dumbledor commença son habituel discours :

« Bien, tout le monde a trouvé une maison. Je rappelle aux premières années que chaque bonne action rapportera des points à votre maison et que chaque irrespect du règlement en enlèvera. L'accès au troisième étage est formellement interdit. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année. »

Il frappa dans ses mains et des centaines de plats remplis de bonnes choses apparurent sur les grandes tables. Pendant que Ron se ruait sur un plat de pommes de terre, Alex commençait à raconter comment il avait changé la couleur des cheveux de son ancien professeur de botanique parce qu'il lui avait mis une mauvaise note. Hermione ne desserrait pas les dents et mangeait avec empressement. Elle alla se coucher tôt pou être en forme pour le premier jour de cours, mais elle ne s'endormie que très tard. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Alex. Pendant cinq minutes, elle se disait que c'était un idiot qui cherchait à lui voler ses amis, après elle le revoyait avec ses cheveux châtain clair tout ébouriffés et ses mimiques qui la faisait craquer. Puis elle bannissait cette image et elle se disait qu'elle le détestait, qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir.

« Bien, les œufs écloront quand ils le voudront. Cela peut-être aujourd'hui comme dans un mois. Ils mangeront la même chose que les humains mais en petite quantité. Si vous avez des questions, venez me voir. Le cours est terminé, vous avez eu assez d'émotion pour la journée. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

**Chapitre 2 :**

« Hermione !!

-Keskispas ?

-Réveilles-toi, tu es en retard et même très en retard. Il te reste 20 minutes pour te préparer. »

Il était 7h40 et le premier cours était à 8h. Ils commençaient évidemment par le cours de potion, avec Rogue. Elle se prépara en vitesse sans aller déjeuner et fonça en cours. En fait, elle arriva devant les cachots cinq minutes avant le début du cours. Les élèves commencèrent à arriver et à 8h pile, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Rogue visiblement mécontent de commencer une nouvelle année.

« Entrez et vite ! »

Les élèves rentrèrent calmement mais rapidement dans la salle froide et sombre.

« Cette année, nous allons travailler sur les potions de taille. C'est-à-dire les potions qui font grandir, rapetisser, gonfler ou maigrir. Ce sont des potions extrêmement difficiles et je doute que quelqu'un parvienne à obtenir quelque chose de correct. »

Le reste du cours se déroula normalement. Le second cours était le soin aux créatures magiques, avec Hagrid.

« Bienvenue dans le cours de soin eux créatures magiques !

-Bonjour

-Cette année est assez particulière. Vous allez recevoir votre anigolus. Tous les sorciers d'âges mur en ont un. Ce sont encore des œufs, mais quand ils naîtront, ils prendront la forme d'un animal magique ou non. Ils seront plus qu'un compagnon, se seront vos amis fidèles et vos confidents pour la vie.

-Pourquoi nous ne le savions pas ?

-Parce que les personnes qui n'en ont pas encore ne doivent pas connaître leur existence. Auparavant, vous ne pouviez pas les voir. »

Hagrid amena la classe dans une clairière. Il y avait 30 œufs. Rapidement, tous les élèves prirent leur œuf de la taille d'un petit œuf d'autruche.

« Bien, les œufs écloront quand ils le voudront. Cela peut-être aujourd'hui comme dans un mois. Ils mangeront la même chose que les humains mais en petite quantité. Si vous avez des questions, venez me voir. Le cours est terminé, vous avez eu assez d'émotion pour la journée. »

Tout le monde rentra au château en discutant avec animation. Chacun se demandait quel serait l'animal de leur anigolus. En rentrant dans le château, ils croisèrent Mc Gonagal avec un mini chat d'environ 15 cm de long sur l'épaule et plusieurs élèves de septième année avec des souris, des lézards, des vaches et même une licorne. Tous les anigolus avait la même taille : environ 15 cm. Fred et Georges passèrent avec un singe et un gnome de jardin.

« Eh, mais vous avez des anigolus, s'exclama Ron.

-Bien sûrs, ils ont éclos il y a presque un an, le même jour, comme nous, répondit Fred.

-Pourquoi sont-ils si petits ? Demanda Harry.

-Parce que si ton anigolus est un éléphant, ça ne serait pas pratique.

-Mon œuf est chaud, remarqua Hermione.

-C'est normal, ton anigolus vit à l'intérieur, répondit Georges, le gnome faisant des galipettes sur son bras. Bon, on va vous laisser, on doit partir.

-Salut. »

Les trois amis rattrapèrent les autres élèves et ramenèrent leurs œufs dans leur dortoir. La semaine qui suivit se déroula normalement. Ils avaient de plus en plus de devoirs et aucun œuf n'avait éclos. Le dimanche soir, Alex était avec Harry, Ron, Neville, Lavande et Hermione. Ils étaient à côté des œufs, quand ils entendirent des grattements et des petits craquements venant de l'œuf d'Alex. Il se leva et prit l'œuf qui s'était mis à trembler. Il le posa sur une table basse. Ils étaient tous fascinés par l'œuf.

«Cela me rappelle l'éclosion de Norbert, dit Ron. »

Un petit morceau de coquille se souleva, puis la coquille éclata et un écureuil roux en sortit. Il regarda autour de lui et de dirigea vers Alex qui tendit ses mains. L'écureuil renifla son pouce et monta dans ses mains.

« Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est chou ! S'exclama Lavande. »

Hermione était restée à l'écart dans un coin, et regardait la scène avec un air sombre.

« Qu'elle pimbêche, cette Lavande, pensa-t-elle, elle lui fait les yeux doux à cet idiot d'Alex. D'ailleurs ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger lui. Il se pavane devant tout le monde et ne pense qu'à faire son intéressant. »

Sur ce, Hermione ferma sèchement son livre et sortit du dortoir des garçons pour se rendre dans celui des filles. Bien sûr, personne ne remarqua son absence. Depuis l'arrivée de Monsieur Alex, elle était devenue invisible aux yeux de tous.

« Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? Demanda Lavande.

-Je ne sais pas, il a peut-être déjà un prénom. »

A la grande surprise de tous, l'écureuil prit la parole :

« Mon nom est Noisette. »

Tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Dans la semaine, un autre œuf éclora, celui d'Harry. C'était un lion nommé Reyor. Il était rassuré car cela prouvait qu'il appartenait bien aux Gryffondors. L'anigolus de Ron était un kangourou qui s'appelait Tartof. Le même jour, Hermione était dans le dortoir pendant que tout le monde observait les bonds de Tartof, Quand son œuf se mit à faire des petits bruits. La coquille se souleva et un magnifique aigle déploya ses ailes.

« Tu es si… beau. Comment t'appelle-tu ? demanda Hermione.

-Je m'appelle Electia.

-Tu es une fille?

-Oui, car tu es une fille. »

Elle prit Electia dans ses mains et descendit dans la salle commune pour la présenter à ses amis, mais ils étaient déjà partis manger. Quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, il ne restait qu'une place entre Alex et Harry. Elle s'assit, Electia sur son épaule.

« Ton œuf a éclos ? demanda Alex.

-Oui, je te présente Electia. »

Electia s'approcha de Noisette et ils firent connaissance.

« On dirait que nos anigolus s'aiment bien, commenta Alex.

-C'est parce qu'ils ne se connaissent pas encore, répliqua Hermione, sarcastique.

-Sympa.

-Vous savez que mon œuf est le dernier à ne pas avoir éclos ? se plaignis Neville.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il va arriver, le rassurer Harry. »

Quand ils eurent finis de manger, Harry, Ron, Alex, Neville et Lavande sortirent de table, laissant Hermione avec Luna qui lisait le journal de son père.


End file.
